Ferrum
Ferrum, the marching apocalypse, is Chaos Indivisvm's ground forces division. Ferrum members are entrusted with the duty of head on assault utilizing weapons and vehicles designed to suppress and repel their enemies. Where Mortis flies over their obstacles and kills priority targets, Ferrum drives through their obstacles and kills anything with the guts to fire back at them. Tactics you might find Ferrum employing include blindly charging while spraying bullets, filling rooms with burning promethium and then engaging in melee (in that exact order), and the ubiquitous full frontal nudity tactics. Weapons Ferrum infantry are armed with a slew of weapons intended on facing generic infantry needs. These weapons allow them to equally assault and suppress targets on a more mass-scale basis than their Mortis counterparts (when such a counterpart even exist). This means that the Ferrum infantry, which in theory should outnumber Mortis ground troops, are better suited for general purpose combat requirements whereas much of the Mortis weaponry gives their troops special combat purpose. Examples of the Ferrum infantry weapons include the Flamer, Heavy Bolter, Bolter, Mortar, and Stubber. Note how most of these weapons, as the purpose of Ferrum weapons were previously described, are built for area saturation fire. If this is all too much to take in, think about it like this: FERRUM BIG BLUNT HAMMER THAT SMASH YOU! Then bang your face on your desk to simulate this event. Vehicles Ferrum are ground forces, so guess what? They use ground vehicles!!! Chaos ground vehicles currently consist of two primary tracked vehicles: The Leman Russ tank and the Chimera APC (armored personnel carrier). The Leman Russ is the work-horse of Ferrum's vehicular combat as the driver is currently able to aim three barrels (a Stubber, Heavy Bolter, and Cannon) at a single target that is in front of the tank and two of those barrels (the coaxial Stubber and Cannon) in any other direction while still maintaining the Heavy Bolter fire to its front. Future plans for it include a Executioner Cannon (PLASMA!) to replace both the main cannon and coaxial machine-gun and two side mounted Heavy Bolter sponsons with a possible dozer-blade attachment on the front that would act as both a shield and AT melee weapon, allowing the Leman Russ to ram enemy vehicles (and possibly static structures) to death and/or dismay. (Whichever happens first) The Chimera is interesting as while it's a simple APC and the tracked vehicle used for training it, in theory, holds the most potential. First to note is it maintains the Stubber and Heavy Bolter, but no main cannon. Oh well, suck it up faggots. However it can carry six pissed off ground troopers into combat who can blindly shoot out of the sides of the vehicle with whatever weapon they have in hand. So, in theory, it can have MORE available firepower than the Leman Russ, but the majority of it is blind as all Hell. The second thing to note is that the Chimera is the base chassis for much of the Imperial armory, so expect more tracked support vehicles to come along now that the Chimera is out on the field of battle. (Such as the Hellhound flamer platform and Hydra anti-air platform) Current Rank Structure * Ehrik Imari | CO * SaeraSong | XO * Khorne Haven | Lord * Verithan | Head DI * TerminusR | DI * Tyro Gutter | DI * Fallen Wasp | DI * VanHicksing | DI * Vasili Taov | Marauder * BrigadierSaila | Marauder * A bunch of legionaers that no one cares about